El hechizo de una mujer y el deseo de un hombre
by sasuade
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro. ¿A qué se refiere? Que las cosas no son lo que parecen...


Un hombre de piel pálida y ojos azabaches estaba acostado en su cama. Hasta con los ojos cerrados se veía muy atractivo. Se encontraba en una habitación muy amplia y bien arreglada. Eran las dos de la madrugada y no podía dormir. Se movía constantemente de un lado al otro. Algo le faltaba y por supuesto que sabía lo que era.

-Sakura…- susurró mientras pegaba su rostro a la almohada que ella solía usar cuando se quedaba con él.

El aroma a cerezos casi había desaparecido. Era culpa de él. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de ella? Había incumplido su promesa.

El local estaba decorado con colores opacos, haciendo que las luces de los reflectores del frente resaltaran aún más. La música podía escucharse a tres cuadras del lugar. Las personas, en su mayoría jóvenes, bailaban al ritmo de la música moderna. Había varias parejas bailando muy pegados. La barra estaba repleta. En fin, la fiesta del año.

Una larga fila de personas, que querían ingresar, obstaculizaba el paso de los vehículos. El sonido de la fricción de los neumáticos de un convertible contra el asfalto hizo que la fila se encostara. Algunos protestaron pero el vehículo imponente solamente logró su objetivo. Un azabache se bajó del auto junto con sus amigos.

-¡Qué linda fiesta!-exclamó el rubio del grupo.

Él era Naruto Uzumaki. Un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Era considerado uno de los muchachos más atractivos del país. Su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, le miraba con fastidio por la euforia de su amigo.

-¿Puedes ser menos escandaloso?-interrogó con voz fría.

-No creo que Naruto pueda hacer eso-dijo Neji, un chico de hermosos ojos perlas, mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro al rubio.

-¡Oigan! No sean así-hizo un puchero-No sé dónde me fui a conseguir amigos amargados-susurró mientras caminaban.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron parados frente a la entrada principal. Cuando los guardias se percataron de la presencia de éstos, abrieron paso entre la multitud para dejarlos ingresar. Algunos discutieron y algunas chicas gritaban embelesadas por la belleza de los hombres.

Una joven pelirrosa estaba bailando con un chico de cabellos grises. Se movían muy bien juntos y parecían que se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Cuando la pieza llegó a su fin, se despidieron y la muchacha se acercó a su amiga, que la estaba esperando en un rincón del lugar.

-Ese chico bailaba muy bien, pero nada más que eso.

La mujer de cabellos rubios sonrió y le dio un vaso de whisky. Ella era Ino Yamanaka, la hija de un conocido empresario, dueño del shopping más excepcional de la ciudad. Las chicas llevaban puestos vestidos exclusivos de una diseñadora muy famosa. Sakura, la chica de cabellos rosados, lucía un vestido rojo oscuro que delineaba su esbelta figura. Por otro lado, Ino llevaba puesto un vestido verde petróleo que enfatizaba el largor de sus piernas.

-Mira quienes llegaron-comentó la rubia volteándose para que no la vieran.

La pelirrosa intentó ponerse de puntitas para lograr ver sobre las cabezas de las personas. Los que bailaban con los brazos arriba no le ayudaban mucho y las luces tampoco.

-¡Oh! Son ellos-se puso nerviosa al confirmar la identidad de las personas.

-Sakura, ellos no nos conocen. Cálmate.

-¿Cómo hacemos para llamar su atención?

-Actúa normalmente. Estoy segura de que podremos lograrlo.

La pelirrosa asintió mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa de la barra. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a acercarse a la pista de baile. Le encantaba bailar y la manera en que su cabello se movía con cada salto que daba.

Sasuke se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida mientras miraba atentamente a las parejas de la pista. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que muchas mujeres que estaban sin pareja lo estaban comiendo con la mirada. Se percató de que Neji se había acercado a una rubia muy linda y que Naruto bailaba con una morena.

Le llamó la atención ver que había allí una chica de pelo rosado. Parecía que estaba bailando sola y eso le gustó. Se veía muy bien gracias al vestido que resaltaba la blancura de su piel. De repente, la joven dejó de bailar y buscó algo que el diminuto bolso que llevaba en su mano.

Cuando iba a acercarse, ella desapareció del lugar. Seguramente le habían llamado para algo urgente. Bufó molesto y se acercó a otra mujer. No tenía problemas en conseguir compañía.

-Papá, te digo que estoy con Ino. Estamos bien, ya tengo veinte años, no tienes que preocuparte tanto. Sé cuidarme sola-habló mientras cerraba los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo y apretaba su oreja con la mano libre.

Apenas escuchaba la voz de su padre. Cuando colgó la llamada, se sintió más aliviada. Le dolía mentirle a su papá acerca de su trabajo. Pobre, él pensaba que ella trabajaba en una de las oficinas de la estación de policía cuando ella trabajaba como una agente de campo. Aunque era muy joven, ella podía hacerlo ya que se implementó un programa para probar la capacidad de los nuevos oficiales.

Salió del cubículo del baño que le había servido para amortiguar el ruido de la fiesta. Intentó despejar su mente para poder disfrutar de la fiesta. Buscó a Ino y la encontró en un rincón, besándose con un desconocido.

Sonrió son gracia, su amiga sí que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Cuando iba a voltearse, chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento-ni siquiera vio al que le había chocado.

Se acercó nuevamente a la barra. Esta vez pidió un vaso de agua. No quería beber demasiado ya que si su padre se daba cuenta se enojaría mucho. No le importaba que le dijeran que era mayor de edad y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Lo único que le importaba era hacer feliz a su papá y cumplir con su sueño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó la morena al azabache.

Ellos estaban bailando muy pegados y la mujer esperaba que él iniciara una conversación. Como no había sucedido así, ella dio el primer paso.

-No creo que eso importe.

-Claro que sí.

-Hmp-no había hecho nada y ya la tenía a sus pies.

-Me gustas mucho.

El azabache siguió bailando en silencio porque le fastidiaban las mujeres pegajosas. Él no quería nada formal con nadie, sólo diversión nocturna. La música terminó, dándole la oportunidad a Sasuke de escabullirse entre las personas y librarse de esa indeseable.

En un momento dado, la música movida hizo que la masa de personas se moviera y lo llevara a un lado. Se tropezó y casi cayó, empujando a una pelirrosa. Los dos evitaron perder el equilibrio y quedaron uno frente a otro.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente por el susto que se había llevado. Sasuke le miraba impresionado. Ella era muy hermosa y el exótico color de su cabello realzaba sus finas facciones.

-Yo…-no supo qué decir- Debo irme.

-Espera-le tomó del brazo antes de que volviera a desaparecer.

La pelirrosa miró la mano del hombre sobre su brazo y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién se creía él para tocarla?

-Suéltame, por favor.

Él le hizo caso, pero igual la siguió hasta la salida. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Él se había interesado en ella. Por supuesto que Sakura no iba a permitir ser una más de la lista de "compañías nocturnas" de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo lo conocía? En realidad, la pregunta debía ser ¿quién no le conocía?

-¿Se te perdió algo?-preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba mirando su trasero.

-Hmp. ¿No sabes quién soy?-interrogó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sakura se volteó y le sonrió lo más tierno que pudo.

-Es por eso que me alejo. ¿Por qué no regresas y te diviertes? Adiós.

La actitud de la chica se encantó. Nadie le había rechazado antes y esa chica parecía valer la pena. Se tragó el orgullo y le siguió muy de cerca. Miró a los alrededores y no había ningún auto que pareciera estar esperándola. Alguien la había traído.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, gracias.

-Insisto. Así te ahorrarás el dinero de la vuelta.

-¿Parezco una persona que necesita ahorrar?

-No dije eso. Además, ya es muy tarde y dudo mucho que encuentres un medio de transporte.

La pelirrosa se dio por vencida y aceptó. Esperó a que el azabache acercara su convertible.

-Auto del año, no me sorprende.

Pensó que se quedaría deslumbrada por su auto, pero lo que pudo distinguir fue un brillo de desprecio.

-Espero que me des el tiempo del viaje a tu casa para reivindicarme de las cosas que se dicen de mí.

-Creo que hoy estoy muy bondadosa.

Hablaron bastante durante el camino. Sakura se sintió más segura y agradeció mentalmente el consejo que le había dado Ino.

-Puedes dejarme aquí-le apuntó en la esquina.

-¿No quieres que conozca tu casa?

-No es eso. Es que mi padre es muy celoso y no quiero hacerlo enfadar.

-Entiendo. Yo también sería celoso si estuviera en su lugar.

Sakura rió levemente.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía dos años. Dice que le recuerdo a ella. Nunca se repuso…

-Sakura, tu padre hace bien en protegerte-pensó en voz alta.

Ella ignoró el comentario, le agradeció y se bajó del auto.

Esa noche Sasuke soñó con ella. No podía negar que le había encantado la plática que habían tenido. Ella hablaba con mucha facilidad y podía expresarse de mil formas diferentes. Estaba muy seguro de que se sentía atraído por la pelirrosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue a desayunar a una cafetería cerca de la empresa. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura en el lugar. Ella estaba tomando café mientras leía un libro. Tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete y algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Se veía mucho más juvenil. Cerró los ojos cuando su peculiar aroma a cerezos llegó a su nariz.

-¿Srta. Podría llevarme café y una caja de chocolates a la mesa cerca de la ventana?-le preguntó a una de las meseras del lugar.

-Enseguida-le dijo algo sonrojada.

Sakura cambió de página y frunció el entrecejo al concentrarse en la lectura. La lectura le encantaba, más a esas horas de la mañana. Acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Buenos días-saludó al sentarse.

Ella pareció no reparar en su presencia hasta que terminó de leer la página. Utilizó su señalador rosa para marcar dónde se había quedado y cerró el libro. Lo dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y le prestó atención al azabache.

-Buenos días-siguió desayudando.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que con el libro estaba escondiendo una canastita de panificados.

-Me encanta comer-comentó- ¿Y a ti?

-Como cuando mi cuerpo me lo pide.

-Deberías ser regular-le aconsejó mientras masticaba- Yo como a las horas y de vez en cuando me doy gustos extras…

La mesera los interrumpió mientras le servía el café a Sasuke y colocaba la caja de chocolates en la mesa.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a acompañarme. Pero bueno, creo que últimamente pierdo la memoria.

-Hmp-sonrió de medio lado- Los chocolates son para ti.

Sakura se sonrojó inesperadamente. Sus manos temblaron cuando iba a agarrar uno de los chocolates que el azabache le ofrecía. Demoró unos segundos antes de probar el chocolate. Sasuke ni siquiera supo por qué el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la pelirrosa cerró los ojos para saborear mejor.

-Delicioso-susurró al abrir los ojos-Gracias.

-Hmp. No fue nada.

Ver a Sakura a la hora del desayuno le iluminó el día. Le hizo sentirse más vivo. Le encantaba su voz, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos.

Pasaron los días y él no podía dejar de preguntarse por la pelirrosa. Se le ocurrió algo loco, pero si salía bien valdría la pena. Dejó todos los documentos que estaba revisando en orden y salió de la oficina.

Sakura caminaba rumbo a su casa mientras tomaba una botella de agua. Estaba muy agotada ya que minutos antes había estado entrenando. Utilizó sus llaves para abrir la puerta principal de su casa. Percibió que su papá se encontraba hablando con alguien.

-Hola papá-dijo cuando lo encontró en la sala.

El señor Haruno tenía cuarenta y cinco años de edad y era muy atractivo. Muchas mujeres estaban interesadas en él, pero jamás quiso volver a enamorarse. La madre de Sakura había sido el amor de su vida y nadie iba a poder ocupar su lugar en su corazón.

-Hola, hija. Mira quién vino a visitarme.

-¿Sasuke?-se sorprendió la pelirrosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El azabache se paró del sofá y se acercó a ella.

-Vine a pedirle a tu padre que te dejara salir conmigo.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. ¿Por qué tuvo que meter a su padre en eso?

-Yo… ¿qué le dijiste papá?-interrogó alejándose más del azabache.

-No sabía que te estabas viendo con él, pensé que frecuentabas a alguien de la oficina. En fin, no le di mi consentimiento para que saliera contigo…-la pelirrosa le sonrió con ternura- Le di mi consentimiento para que sea tu novio-terminó.

-¿Mi novio?

-Sus argumentos me convencieron.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-le preguntó al azabache.

-Hmp. Eso no importa en este momento. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar estar noche?

-Está bien. Pero que quede claro que aun no soy tu novia.

Sasuke la esperó mientras ella fue a alistarse para la cena. Entabló una agradable conversación con el señor Haruno hasta que la pelirrosa bajó las escaleras. El azabache se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que se veía la pelirrosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba cinco dedos por encima de sus rodillas.

-Te vez hermosa-le halagó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Muchas gracias-dijo bajando la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante donde los presentes no dejaban de mirar a la pareja. Las mujeres suspiraban cuando Sasuke posaba, accidentalmente, su mirada en alguna de ellas. Y los hombres no dejaban de observar a la pelirrosa. Esto no le agradó nada al azabache.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia?-interrogó en medio de la cena.

-Porque el noviazgo es la preparación para el matrimonio, por lo tanto, es algo serio. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que tú no quieres nada formal conmigo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No soy tonta. Aunque a veces parezca.

Cambiaron de tema ya que no querían que la cena se volviera algo incómoda. Disfrutaron mucho de la noche.

-Gracias por traerme-le dijo cuando el azabache paró el auto frente a su casa.

-Las luces de la sala están encendidas, tu padre te espera adentro-comentó el azabache mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al saber lo que venía. Los dos se miraron fijamente y se fueron acercando. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Sasuke contra el suyo. Sus labios se unieron lentamente, disfrutando del primer beso de la pareja. Poco a poco, el roce se fue intensificando. Los dos suspiraron durante el delicioso beso. Cuando se separaron el maquillaje de la chica se corrió.

-Itachi, necesito volver a encontrarla-le confesó, sentado frente a su hermano.

El Uchiha mayor se quedó sorprendido. ¿Después de todo lo que había sucedido? Pero bueno, su hermanito le pedía ayuda y eso ya era una muestra de que en realidad le importaba el asunto.

-Te ayudaré a encontrarla.

Sasuke le agradeció el gesto. Lo había estado mucho en los últimos días. Regresó a su oficina y se sumergió en otro mar de recuerdos. Bastaba con cerrar los ojos…

Era una noche de sábado cuando salieron a bailar juntos. Se veían más a menudo. Sakura solía sorprender a Sasuke en su oficina. Se llevaban cada vez mejor.

La música romántica los envolvió en una nube que los apartó del mundo real. Él mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la mujer, y ella rodeaba el cuello del azabache con sus brazos. Se movían lentamente, paso a paso. Era como si pudieran flotar.

Se besaron con ansias y casi perdieron el control.

-Sasuke, esto no debería suceder-susurró algo temerosa.

-No tiene nada de malo. Vamos a mi departamento.

-Mi padre…

-Ya no eres una niña, Sakura. Debes hacer lo que quieres…

Ella le miró y luego a uno de los costados. Realmente estaba temerosa. Sasuke le acarició el rostro y le volvió a besar. La pelirrosa asintió cuando se separaron. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Llegaron al departamento del muchacho, atropellando todo lo que no veían debido a los prolongados besos que se daban. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del azabache, fueron disminuyendo la intensidad.

-No voy a decirlo, sólo te pido que no seas brusco-habló Sakura con un poco temor reflejado en su mirada.

-No te preocupes. Jamás te haría daño.

Ya no sonaba al arrogante Sasuke que había conocido en la fiesta. Después de empezar a tratarlo se había dado cuenta de que no se habría a los demás por simple miedo a sentir. Y con ella se comportaba muy bien. Demasiado para su gusto.

-Confío en ti.

Él sonrió para después comenzar a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura. Su aroma a cerezos lo volvía loco por ella. No existía otra mujer como la pelirrosa. Se fueron acercando lentamente a la cama. Sus besos se fueron intensificando. Sasuke parecía robarle el aliento con cada roce de labios.

Sakura se abrazó a él porque temía que sus piernas le fallaran. Sintió como el azabache llevó lentamente sus manos hasta el cierre trasero de su vestido. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies.

Ella se sonrojó más, pero el comentario: "Mi hermoso ángel" le hizo tener un poco más de confianza y se lanzó en busca de los labios de Sasuke. Lo quería y lo necesitada junto a ella. Quería, en ese momento, ser el mundo para él. Que no existiera nada más importante que ella.

Cuando se volvieron uno solo, él le sorprendió con una paciencia que creyó inexistente. Le había limpiado las lágrimas con delicadeza y le había susurrado palabras que la distrajeron del dolor, haciéndola olvidar.

Consumaron el acto de supuesto amor. Sin embargo, Sasuke no había pensado en la palabra amor en toda la noche. Cada roce, cada suspiro, cada caricia… todo fue eral entre ellos. Jamás se habían sentido tan completos en su vida.

La madrugada hizo acto de aparición y Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Se había entregado a Sasuke Uchiha. Se movió un poco y al hacerlo, despertó al azabache.

-Hola-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella tomó la mano derecha de Sasuke y la acarició lentamente, para después darle un leve beso en la zona.

-Muy bien.

Sakura aferró la sábana blanca a su cuerpo. Ya era hora de irse.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-volvió a preguntar el azabache mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-Muy bien-respondió sonrojada-Debo… Ya es hora de que me vaya.

Cuando iba a levantarse, él la tomó del brazo y la estiró hasta él. Sakura cayó encima del azabache.

-¿Qué haces?-interrogó desconcertada.

-Me dieron ganas de repetir lo de anoche-apartó la sábana y pasó sus dedos por la línea de la espalda de Sakura.

Ella se estremeció notablemente y empezó a sentir algo similar a lo de la noche anterior.

Lo besó con pasión mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Había descubierto que le encantaba estar pegada a él. Se sentía protegida y deseada.

Sasuke sonrió al ver a Sakura en ese estado. Sus ojos azabaches se iluminaron con algo que ella nunca percibió. Y su corazón se detuvo. Ella no quería que él sintiera lo mismo que su corazón.

-Quiero que me prometas algo-le pidió en un susurro mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Lo que quiera.

-Prométeme que no te enamorarás de mí.

El azabache se sorprendió ante tal pedido. Y aceptó. Aceptó porque no pensó que eso pudiera suceder. La acomodó nuevamente debajo de él y le hizo suya nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente el señor Haruno no había dicho nada durante el almuerzo, que por cierto, había estado delicioso.

Después de ese día habían pasado dos semanas… Dos maravillosas semanas con Sakura Haruno. La mañana menos pensada, había ido a la oficina, encontrándose con una sorpresa. La policía se estaba llevando todos los papeles importantes de la empresa. Ellos habían conseguido las pruebas suficientes para una orden judicial de cateo. Los demás empleados estaban más sorprendidos que él mismo.

Indagó el problema real del asunto. Tuvo que llamar a Neji, además de su amigo era su abogado. Él llegó en cinco minutos al lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-le preguntó algo desesperado.

-Tu tío Madara ha estado utilizando la empresa como una pantalla para cubrir sus negocios turbios-el ojiperla frunció el entrecejo- Me imagino que no sabías nada.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla. ¿Había oído bien?

-¿De qué hablas? No sabía lo que estaba haciendo Madara… Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿cómo lo descubrieron? Yo me he dedicado a cuidar de la empresa.

Neji colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Lo lamento, pero ya encontraron los documentos que demuestran los hechos. El departamento de policía envió a un agente que se infiltró.

-No puede ser… Si yo no tenía idea ¿cómo pudo suceder?

-A los federales le estaba pareciendo muy sospechoso la cantidad de dinero que se movía dentro de la empresa.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Cualquier empresa como la suya hacía eso normalmente.

¿Por qué a ellos? No es que se quejara por castigar un crimen. El punto era que no podía entender cómo habían dado en el blanco.

-¿Conocía a esa persona?-interrogó cuando ingresaron a su oficina, dejando el alboroto de afuera atrás.

-Más que eso. No me gustaría decirte esto, pero Sakura Haruno era la agente.

El mundo pareció detenerse.

-No puede ser-dijo convencido.

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Sakura consiguió las pruebas necesarias.

-Yo…

-No me digas que te enamoraste de ella.

Sasuke no supo qué responder, sólo negó con la cabeza. ¿Entonces nada había sido real?

-Ahora Itachi y tú deben encargarse de limpiar la imagen de la empresa. Madara irá a prisión. Deben continuar con lo que tu padre les dejó.

Sasuke ya no podía escuchar lo que Neji le decía. Estaba perturbado. Esa mañana Sakura se había mostrado melancólica y la noche anterior había estado insegura. Ahora sabía el motivo de su comportamiento. Minutos después estaba en su habitación. No podía pensar claro, así que decidió beber hasta perder la conciencia.

Cuando ya llegaba a su cuarto vaso de whisky, el timbre de la puerta le distrajo. Caminó torpemente hasta la puerta y al abrir se encontró con un mensajero.

-Buenos días, señor.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesto.

-Tengo una carta para usted.

-Dámela y vete-tomó la carta y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Reconoció la letra al verla. Era una carta de Sakura. ¿Acaso… acaso quería burlarse de él?

Abrió la carta e intentó leerla.

Querido Sasuke:

En realidad sólo te escribo esto para aclarar las cosas. A estas horas ya debes estar enterado de mi verdadero trabajo. Lo siento, no lo hice al propósito. Tal vez no quieras saber lo que tengo que decir, aún así voy a escribirlo. No mentiré al decir que comenzó como un trabajo porque todo el tiempo fue un trabajo. Desde pequeña había querido ser un agente de la policía y hoy puedo decir que lo he conseguido. ¿Pero a qué costo? Como sabes mi madre murió muy joven y mi padre mi sobreprotegió por el impresionante parecido con ella. Él pensaba que trabajaba todos los días en una oficina. Y era así, pero cuando me enteré de que había un programa que probaba a jóvenes para el puesto de agentes, no dudé y me inscribí. ¿Es irónico no? Que lo que más quieras te haga mentir a lo que más quieres. Mi primera misión fuiste tú. Sé todo lo que alguien puede saber de ti. Hasta tuve que memorizar tu árbol familiar. Los oficiales nos entrenaron a una amiga, Ino, y a mí. La que consiguiera llamar tu atención tenía que continuar con la misión. Me elegiste a mí y eso me puso nerviosa porque me había quedado maravillada con tu vida. Pasaste por las peores cosas y sigues adelante. Con una vida vacía, claro.

No sabía cómo actuar contigo al saber que sólo querías que pasara por tu cama. Ino me había dicho que debía actuar normalmente y así lo hice. La maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos no estaba en los planes. Me dejé llevar, lo admito. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Sabes que jamás había estado con alguien porque tú fuiste el primero. No quiero que esto suene cursi, pero te hice prometer que no te enamorarías de mí para proteger tu corazón. Es gracioso porque no me importa si fuiste o no cómplice del fraude que hizo tu tío. No me importa porque solamente quería que no sufrieras como lo estoy haciendo. Sí, me enamoré de ti mucho antes de que nos viéramos en la fiesta. Soy una tonta, lo sé… pero me deslumbraste como ningún otro.

Está demás decir que no debes buscarme. Aunque lo hicieras no me encontrarías. Le he contado la verdad a mi padre y ha decidido que debemos alejarnos de todo. Sé que estará decepcionado de mí por mucho tiempo, pero viví mi propia aventura y no cambio eso por nada. Discúlpame por entrar en tu vida y salir de esta forma. Seguramente me odias por haberte engañado pero sólo quería hacer lo correcto. Madara dañaba a las personas trabajadoras y yo no podía permitir eso. Jamás me arrepentiré de nada de lo que he hecho. Te amo, Sasuke.

Tuya

Sakura Haruno.

Estaba de nuevo en su cama, buscando ahí el aroma de Sakura. Había desaparecido por completo. Estaba claro que la extrañaba. No podía olvidar los maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos.

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lo tomó de prisa y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Sasuke, ya tengo la dirección de dónde se encuentra Sakura.

Los ojos del azabache se iluminaron.

-¿Dónde?

Tomó un papel y un bolígrafo y anotó la dirección.

Sakura caminaba de regreso a su casa. Estaba algo contenta porque después de que se mudaron, su padre le había conocido a Tsunade, una agradable mujer que se había convertido en su vecina. Al fin su padre parecía deslumbrado con alguien. Ella misma se encargó de que los dos salieran. Se sentía conforme.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y suspiró. Todo era nuevo en esa ciudad. Acarició su vientre distraídamente. Estaba embarazada y aunque su vientre aún no había crecido, el sólo saber que llevaba a una personita especial adentro le alegraba muchísimo.

Llegó a su habitación y cuando iba a encender la luz, sintió que alguien rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-Enciende la luz-le susurró al oído.

Ella lo hizo de inmediato. No quería que le hicieran daño.

-Ya está-susurró presa del pánico.

-No te asustes-le pidió al sentir que temblaba.

Sakura se volteó cuando quedó libre y se percató de que el intruso era Sasuke. Se quedó sin palabras mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

-Sakura…lamento haber perturbado tu tranquilidad. Pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Yo no sé qué asunto tenemos en común.

Estaba literalmente asustada porque no quería que se enterara de que iba a ser padre porque podía decidir quitarle a su hijo.

-Quiero pedirte perdón. No lo hice antes porque no pude localizarte antes.

-No comprendo.

Él le tomó de las manos y le miró fijamente. El pulso de la pelirrosa se aceleró.

-Perdóname por incumplir la promesa y acéptame porque yo también te amo.

Seguidamente, le besó con mucha ternura. Sakura le correspondió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Ella también lo había extrañado mucho. El beso se intensificó y las piernas de la pelirrosa flaquearon.

-Por favor, no me engañes.

-Te juro que no lo haré.

Se volvieron a besar mientras se acercaban a la cama.

-Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti-le dijo la pelirrosa.

-Yo tampoco. Es por eso que…-se separó y se arrodillo delante de una anonadada pelirrosa- Sakura Haruno ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí.

El azabache sacó un anillo de compromiso y lo deslizó por el dedo correspondiente de la pelirrosa.

-Es hermoso-se maravilló, Sakura.

-No más hermoso que tú.

Se volvieron a besar con ansiedad y se entregaron uno al otro, concientes de lo que ambos sentían.

Sakura se cubrió con la sábana y se abrazó al azabache. Él le acariciaba el rostro mientras descansaban para volver a retomar la acción.

-Creo que es buen momento para decir que estoy embarazada.

Sasuke no supo que decir. Eran demasiadas buenas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Te amo-le susurró el azabache.

-Yo también. Mi padre volverá en unas horas, así que será mejor que disfrutemos de los momentos que nos quedan juntos…

-¿Él sabe lo del embarazo?

-Sí. Y le va a encantar saber que no seré madre soltera porque apareciste milagrosamente.

El azabache sonrió de lado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía a la mujer más hermosa, sensible, inteligente, inocente y apasionada de todas junto a él. Y como la cereza del postre, iba a ser padre. No cabía duda de que esa mujer había sido una bendición.

-Me hechizaste-susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ella se acurrucó mejor a su lado y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

_Era el principio de una nueva vida junto al hombre que amaba. _


End file.
